


My Dear Spirit (Levi x Neutral Reader)

by Nen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Other, Spiritual, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: A journey through a forest and into a meadow to find him there.





	

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out to the open, white space.

 

No one responded. I slowly turned around a full circle, absorbing the stark environment. Nothing. Not even a trace of life that we as humans take for granted on Earth. Yet strangely, I can still breathe with the lack of oxygen.

 

What is this place?

 

I started to slowly make my way forward, wherever this "forward" was actually located. I felt myself becoming lighter as I kept walking, as if I'm leaving my physical body behind. All my worries, stress, fears, and other negative emotions began to slowly dissipate. Soon, I became an essence of myself, exuding an array of warm colours, forming bubbles, coming from my wispy body. I stopped, as the vibrant golden hued spheres floated high above and around me, as if searching for something. They made a few slow rotations before setting off in a direction. Feeling a sudden urge to follow my aura to its destination, I resumed treading lightly, now life is blooming on the floor of the empty white canvas with each step I made. Flowers, grass, weeds, and small shrubs start growing rapidly from the area where my feet have touched, to cover as much land as possible. It's amazing that such things can grow here without oxygen. In a blink of an eye, the vast open space transformed into a multi-coloured forest, filled with pastel blues, pinks, purples and greens, as well as flaming reds, oranges and yellows on their thick spindly branches. Walking through the faerie-like woods, images of my dear friends appeared.

 

Eren dashed unknowingly through my own misty body. Emerald eyes ignited, lean arms and legs pumping, and a hearty cry just at the edge of his lips as he darts in front of me. His deep red aura evaporated from his body like steam, as he disappeared further into the woods. Mikasa followed suite, her clothes fluttering in waves of blue, eyes calm yet menacing, and her form impeccable as she sprinted after her idiot brother. Armin lagged behind, his physique still not as up to par as his comrades. Tendrils of golden yellow trailing behind him in a frenzy as he attempted to catch up to them, his cerulean eyes filled with worry. As he vanished into the forest, I started to wonder where they were going in such a rush. I began to make my way towards the direction where the trio had raced to, until I was paralyzed by the sudden surge of energy washing over me. In a flurry of pinks, purples, browns, greens, silvers, whites and golds, Jean, Krista, Sasha, and Connie ran through my body. As they disappeared through the growth, for the first time since I arrived to this place, I felt negative emotions. They crawled back in the depths of my soul, causing me to feel anxious. Something was wrong. I ran after my friends, my aura spiralling erratically as I frantically pushed through the illuminated forest.

 

After what seemed like eons of running, the group vanished before me. Panicking, I poured the last of my strength into the sprint, as if I was back in my physical body, with adrenaline rapidly flowing. With uncontrollable speed, I sped into a clearing. However, the emerald sea was not empty. Right smack in the middle of the grassy field, was a short, muscular human figure shrouded in black, standing with their arms crossed, their back to me. Alarmed, I dug my heels into the soil to break the momentum of my energy, to come to a staggering stop. I gave myself a moment to recuperated before looking up. When I finally did, everything stopped. The frenzied rotating golden spheres froze in mid-air around me. The faerie-like trees stopped subtly swaying from the wave of a breeze from my sprint. The air around me felt heavy, pulsating with the intimidating life source emanating from the petit being in front of me. It felt familiar, as if I should know this person. The more I thought about it, the more their energy reminded me of one unique man. He’s so small, yet his presence boomed with authority, and demanded respect. A man who has kept to himself, shrouded in mystery, and sent the most frightening death glares that destroyed the soul of any being that crossed him, when not bored. Then it clicked. I made a choking noise.

 

It was Captain Levi.

 

Who else is going to pop up in this damn place? Shadis? Dear god I hope not, I don’t want to be blown to oblivion by his shouting.

 

Having heard my unceremonious greeting, he turned himself around to face me. His piercing ash-blue eyes were the only aspects prominent from his thick obsidian shield, guarding his own being, like a wall, and giving him an air of mystery.

 

Just like in real life.

 

“Oi, brat,” he said, in his notorious monotone voice. His armor shifted, and swirled as he spoke.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“What?” I asked, confused. I had no clue what he meant. His eyes narrowed.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here. Why are you here?” he insisted. The ebony aegis pulsed this time, adding stress to his words. I even felt his permanent scowl without actually seeing it.

 

“I don’t know. What are you doing here?” I fired back. The golden orbs surrounding me were still frozen, but a slight beat was felt as I made the inquiry. Levi did not respond. His body hunched over as I heard him sigh.

 

“I haven’t a damn clue why you, of all people are here. You’re just a cadet, I barely even know you.” he muttered. It’s true, compared to Eren and his new squad, he did not know a thing about me. The most dialogue we have shared together was his commanding voice giving instructions on how to clean properly, and me obeying. Then, he straightened his shoulders, and slowly, his aura began to lift to reveal himself.

 

“Listen Cadet, I want you to do something for me,” he softly spoke.

 

“Make sure everyone survives.”

 

His words hit me like a cannon ball speeding towards a titan. I did not understand what he was trying to convey, as we were not in a battlefield, we were in a meadow surrounded by a heavenly forest, safe from any sort of danger. Levi simply gazed at me calmly as I furrowed my brows in confusion, and I opened my mouth to further inquire about his statement, before a deep voice abruptly interrupted my actions:

 

“Levi, it’s time.”

 

Commander Erwin strode purposefully into the clearing before stopping right behind the small man. He put his hand on Levi’s shoulder, signalling his time to leave.

 

“Wait, what? Commander? Captain, where are you going?” I asked frantically. I was beginning to panic, I did not know what was happening. Levi’s expression softened as he glanced at my dreaded state, and made his way over to where I stood. Then, he held out his hand. I stared at it, puzzled, before he raised an eyebrow to scoff at my lack of response. The impatient man grasped my hand in a firm handshake. At that instant, both our energies started orbiting our bodies as the feeling of warmth of Levi’s hand channeled through my body, giving me new strength. In turn, my sense of respect and admiration for him traveled into his skin. The captain cracked a small smile as he let go.

 

“Good luck Cadet. We’ll be waiting for when you’re done.”

 

Suddenly, my vision blurred, and my spirit lurched back to reality, returning to my physical body. I took a deep breath, and sat there for a moment to re-orient myself to my surroundings. Just as I opened my eyes, a fleeting image of Levi reunited and smiling brilliantly with his original squad, as well as two other companions in a flurry of colours, flashed in my mind before adjusting to the horror that laid ahead. Eren had transformed into a titan, with Mikasa riding his shoulder, barreling into an army of terrifying humanoids. Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Krista, and the rest of the Survey Corps followed suite, gas streaming from their gear, flying as fast as they physically could, yelling and cursing. Amidst the rigid grimaces, clenched teeth, tense muscles and rage, Captain Levi’s mauled carcass laid to rest in the middle of the battlefield. My eyes widened, my throat tightened and my breath quickened as fear, animosity and anguish built up inside my very core. I discerned a figure that stood next to man’s corpse. It languidly turned its head to meet my panicked orbs. Death has finally come to free our captain, and Humanity’s Strongest from his suffering.

 

“Bring them home.”

 

I screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> To see more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan, nor Levi or any characters for they are created by Hajime Isayama. Other characters belong to their rightful owner/artist; Hiruka Suruga, who illustrated the spin-off manga of the Attack on Titan series, Attack on Titan Levi Side Story: A Choice With No Regrets, also written by Gun Snark, with a story based on the "A Choice With No Regrets" visual novel.


End file.
